Escaping Hell
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: Rewrite of Runaway Love, Bella and her sister lived an abusive life. Can she finally escape after he rlast sister dies, or will her mom continue to torture her? M for details of abuse. POSTPONED
1. Chapter 1

**OK my dear/awesome readers and reviewers. Here is the rewrite of 'Runaway Love'. Once again I am so so so sorry that I haven't bee posting but I already have quite a few chapters typed up so we should be good to go. Plus the details in this story will be a bit more in depth because I have been doing research, and hopefully it will be all around better for you people...fine my peoples cause you're all my peoples!  
**

**One**

**Lacey's Story**

I knew that I couldn't stop for any reason, because if I did I would end up just like the rest of my sisters..._dead. _She would torture me for awhile, but I knew that no matter how long that lasted when she got bored she would finish me off with a bullet to the head and bury me in the woods that were outside our house.

Out of six kids I was the only one left. It had started out as quick deaths and then our mother would torture the other kids, but it slowly progressed and she got bored with that. So she would torture her choice child for awhile then when it was no longer amusing she would quickly disperse of them and move on to the next. None of us wanted this, therefor everyone had tried to make there torturing last as long as possible, so that they could postpone the next child's.

It wasn't like she had a system in which she killed us off...that we knew of anyway. I mean to us it had always looked like she randomly picked a child, or the child that got on her nerves worst that particular day. And we could never tell, because she always found out, and if she found out then everyone would have a punishment that day, once again nobody wanted that.

We weren't scared for ourselves necessarily, they weren't scared for themselves necessarily they were mostly scared for the one that would come after them.

Lacey was the youngest one to get killed. She was only one when she was killed, and though the kill was quickest the torturing was absolutely longest. After she was killed her body was tortured for 12 months 3 weeks and 2 days.

"_Bella," My mom called from upstairs. We were all scared of her, but she hadn't ever laid a hand on us. I guess it was more of the threat of what she could do, then of what she had actually done. I was the third youngest and if they could, the oldest always tried to be the ones that got in trouble...even if it was our doing. But when she called someone directly, we knew that the person she called better be the one that answered._

"_Yes ma'am?" I called loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough so she would think I was yelling at her or being disrespectful to her._

"_Can you go down to Lacey's room and check on her? Get her to shut up."Renee said in a harsh tone. While Renee had the room on the top floor, the oldest kids had a room on this first floor and the rest of us shared the basement, where Lacey currently was. _

"_Yes ma'am." I said running down to the basement. Though I was one of the youngest, I wasn't that young. I was 10 years old, and I knew I needed to get Lacey to hush up. "Lacey baby, you gotta calm down. Momma is getting mad." I said as I cradled her in my arms._

_She just continued to cry as she held her jaw. I had forgot that she had teeth coming in, and this scared me because I knew it would be next to impossible to get her to calm down. I spent hours down there trying to get her to stop crying, but nothing worked. And after awhile Renee got annoyed with the noise and decided to stop it herself._

"_Give the stupid child here!" She commanded as she came down the latter._

"_No!" Carmen yelled coming to grab Lacey from me. Carmen was the oldest and stuck by me and Lacey more then anyone else._

"_It is either her or all of you!" Renee yelled still mad._

"_But she is just a baby!" I proclaimed, scared of what would happen to Lacey. But I was also scared of what might happen to us._

"_I don't care!" Renee yelled snatching her from Carmen. "And she is annoying the hell out of me!"_

_Renee put her in the freezer and left her there. From time to time one of us would pass her, and want to take her out...but we were scared that she would punish everyone for it. So she was left there until my eleventh birthday when Renee told me to clean her up. As soon as Renee left to go with her boyfriend Carmen helped me clean it up, but made me close my eyes while she buried Lacey's body. We cried the whole time wishing we had just sacrificed our selves for the poor little baby, but we couldn't change the past._

**Ok I was able to post it way sooner then I thought and this chapter actually really distubrs me more then the more in depth ones just because it was a little baby. But once again this is based on stuff that has actually happened. Vote for the title so I can change it from No Title!**


	2. AN WILL BE DELETED WITH NEXT CHAPPIE

**Aww, guys I have to postpone a few of my stories (I swear I will finish all of them though). But since Breaking The Crew Rules was the one with the most reviews it is the one I will be currently working on, and just because I am postponing them doesn't mean I will never update, but if I do it might only be once every two months until I finish this one...the reason for this (A)I am trying not to spend so much time on the computer until after Christmas; (B)I am starting one new story (none of the ones on my page, but you still get to vote for it on my page); (C)I have way to many stories I am trying to do, and I don't like things piling up on me (even if its my fault); & last but not least (D)I have been trying to read more stories on fanfiction and fictionpress THIS A/N WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES EXCEPT THE ONE SHOTS THAT ARE COMPLETE. So here are the stories you can vote on:**

**  
(1) Title: **_Not The Last_**  
Category: **_Movies_

**Sub-Category: **_The Prince & Me_

**Summary: **_It had been years since I last saw him, and yet as I stood here today, in his homeland Denmark, I knew that if I had the chance I would run to him and jump in his arms. And even if I didn't get my dream, she would not be the last to love him. One Shot._

**Main Characters:** _Edward/Paige_

**(2) Title: **_Living Life In Slow Motion_

**Category: **_Books_

**Sub-Category:**_ Twilight_

**Summary:**_ This was how I had been living my life since the day we had closed him in his coffin and walked away crying. Slow motion was no way to live Eternity when you had no one at your side, and even if you did, you knew it wouldn't be the love of your life._

**Main Characters:**_ Carlisle/Bella_

**(3) Title: **_Rushing Time_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary:**_ My mother had died when I was five, and since she was the only parent that loved ME then my life had been living hell when I moved in with my dad. I mean though I couldn't stand him, and his other Daughter Rose...there was one good thing about it: Leah my little sister & his girlfriend Sue._

**Main Characters:**_ Bella & Carlisle_

**(4) Title:**_ I Hate This Part_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary: **_No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, I knew the time was coming. And in all honesty I hated it. Songfic based on I hate this Part by PCD. One Shot_

**Main Characters: **_Edward/Bella_

**I beg of you not to get mad at me for starting a new one and postponing the old ones. But as some of you have noticed my writing style had become different therefor instead of just rewriting all of the at once (because the day isn't long enough for that) I am going to work them out two at a time. And these stories above ^ are ones that I have major inspiration for. Also can you tell I am trying to add a bit more of a range instead of only Bella/Edward or Bella/Jasper. One last thing, and I know this is really long but oh well, one shots will be added a lot but if it is stuff like this ^ and its a one shot then it will probably be longer then some of my other ones have been. And also I love doing dedications, so if you actually have a request (and its a one shot) I will write it, or if you want me to read one of your I will read it. Just let me know guys because I am trying to appeal to more readers. Also after I finish one of the stories (Breaking the Crew Rules & the one you vote on) I will have another poll including those choices above ^ and all the stories I have already started. By the way, this A/N will be deleted whenever I write the upcoming chapter...Now since this author's Note is getting longer then some of my actual chapters I think I am gonna stop typing.....NOW!**

**As Always!**

**Christine**


	3. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	4. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
